Power Trip
Power Trip is the second episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted May 7th 2012. Overview The Burners infiltrate KaneCo to steal an energy weapon that Kane has forced his scientists to build in order to destroy Motorcity. Synopsis Mike and Chuck are testing Mutt's new weapon, the Blastosaurus. Mike feels it should be more powerful but Chuck argues it's powerful enough already. They then test the supercharger and Mike prepares to jump the Detroit Doom Jump, an insanely high cliff over a deep canyon that no one has ever cleared. Chuck jumps ship, and Julie calls Mike before he can attempt the jump. Back at HQ, the Burners recieve a distress call from inside KaneCo Tower, in the Research and Development (R&D) Department. Dutch is suspicious of a trap and Julie believes it 's genuine. Mike decides they should go to KaneCo Tower to find out, much to Chuck's distress. In Deluxe, Kane is playing tennis with one of his scientists, who tells him the project their working on is highly unstable and they've been having many problems. Kane replies that it needs to be unstable in order to wipe out all of Motorcity in one shot. He hands over project supervision to Dr. Hudson and sics Tooley on the other scientist. Chuck still argues against storming KaneCo Tower, pointing out that there are hundreds of traps that could be waiting no matter what route they try, but Mike insists they get there ASAP, even disregarding Dutch's offer to improve their weapons first. As they analyze a schematic of KaneCo Tower, Texas suggests they shrink their cars and sneak in as pizza deliverers so he can punch Kane. This gives Mike an idea. Inside KaneCo Tower, the Burners manage to hijack an enforcer drone and pilot it from the inside. Texas grosses everyone out with his thermos of Muscle Mulch, and Chuck finally manages to decode Dr. Hudson's distress call. Hudson explains that Kane has forced them to create a very unstable power core that could destroy all of Motorcity. The Burners then crash into another enforcer drone, which asks them why they're in a restricted area. Mike is unable to respond correctly, and the other bots escort them to Remanufacturing, which crushes down malfunctioning bots with a shrink ray. Just before reaching the ray, the Burners manage to modifiy the enforcer drone components into a go-cart, and free themselves, drive down the halls of KaneCo Tower in their makeshift car towards the R&D labs. They are quickly discovered and pursued by more KaneBots. They rescue Dr. Hudson and escape Deluxe. Jacob is alerted to the prescence of an unknown vehicle in the garage and is shocked to see Hudson with the Burners. He nearly attacks Hudson, but Mike stops him. Jacob reveals that Hudson was his once student and he is highly resentful that Hudson stayed when Kane went bad. Kane is very upset at Hudson's "kidnapping" but figures out that they can use the core's energy signal to track it down and orders Tooley to "release the hounds." At HQ, Jacob is equally furious when he finds out that Hudson and the R&D team built Kane the core knowing fully how dangerous it was. He tells the Burners not to trust Hudson, but Mike reminds him that he was also fooled by Kane and they should give Hudson a chance. Hudson asks the Burners to keep the core from Kane, but Mike considers using it to fight instead. Chuck vehemently disagrees and Hudson points out that it could level most of Motorcity. As they argue, a pack of robot H.O.U.N.D.S invade. Jacob suspects Hudson of leading them to Motorcity, though Hudson argues that Kane was tracking the core's energy signal. Mike decides to use the core to fight the H.O.U.N.D.S, but Chuck begs him to reconsider, reminding him of the danger. He refuses to accompany Mike into battle and Mike angrily snatches the core and drives off with the other Burners. They quickly learn that the H.O.U.N.D.S are much more dangerous than average KaneBots. Mike places the core into Mutt to harness the energy. However, just charging the core nearly levels a city block and Mike finaly realizes the danger to Motorcity is too high. He takes the core out, but a H.O.U.N.D. breaks through the window and steals it. They battle briefly for possesion of it. The container is cracked in the process, triggering a meltdown. Hudson, Chuck and Jacob arrive in time for Hudson to stop the meltdown temporarily. He suggests they siphon off the energy to stop the reaction, to which Jacob agrees. Mike decides to do this by powering Mutt's engine. To his surprise, Chuck agrees. After they leave, Jacob awkwardly apologizes to Hudson for his suspicion. The core allows Mike to drive incredibly fast, but the H.O.U.N.D. that previously stole the core attacks them again, also powered up by the cracked core. It attacks Mutt, but Jacob catches it with Sasquatch's tow cable. Together, the Burners take it out with tanks of explosive fuel. Mike decides the Detroit Doom Jump will be perfect for burning out the rest of the core. Chuck surprises him again by not pulling his ejection seat, and actually ordering Mike to make the jump. Midway over the jump, it's clear they are going to fail, but Mike ejects the power core boosted engine, and the resulting explosion propels them to safety, while completely totaling Mutt. Mike and Chuck are unharmed, if a little singed. The H.O.U.N.D. is revealed to have survived. It brings Kane a chunk of Mutt's door. Kane is outraged at the loss of the core and his head R&D scientist. Tooley he tries to pet the H.O.U.N.D. and is attacked. At HQ, Hudson now has his own workspace, and Jacob has a new organic cooking victim. Mike and Chuck are chilling. Chuck admits he's happy to be alive considering all that's happened in the past day. Mike reveals the rebuilt Mutt. Together they take a test drive, which Chuck is less than thrilled about. Credits *'Story by:' **Madison Bateman **George Krstic *'Written by:' **George Krstic *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence - Chuck **Kel Mitchell - Dutch **Jess Harnell -'Texas' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Jim Breuer - Tooley **Jim Cummings - Dr. Hudson Trivia *This episode received 0.4 million viewers on its premiere night. *The term 'power trip' refers to an instance of someone abusing their position of power. http://onlineslangdictionary.com/meaning-definition-of/power-trip *This episode may be an allusion to the movie Speed, in which a bus had stay moving above 50 miles per hour to keep a bomb onboard from exploding Gallery Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes